Unproductive
by Fat Puppy
Summary: A pre-TPM Star Wars story with Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi - The Jedi pair are on a mission to an Outer Rim planet where they have difficulty communicating with the ruling Prince of the capital city.


**Unproductive**

_**SUMMARY: A pre-TPM Star Wars story with Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi - The Jedi pair are on a mission to an Outer Rim planet where they have difficulty communicating with the ruling Prince of the capital city.**_

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn sat in his meditative pose on the balcony of the suite. Hours he had traveled within the Force. Easy to lose himself on this planet it was, the beauty was so intense.

The people on the other hand...

"Master."

An aggravated sigh was pushed away as Qui-Gon opened his eyes to the familiar voice of his padawan learner. Obi-Wan Kenobi was to only interrupt him during morning meditation if it were an emergency.

Which this had better be.

"Obi-Wan. What's wrong?" Despite the interruption, Qui-Gon was calm in his question.

The young man ticked his head to the side, blue eyes squinting slightly in the motion. He held back from answering immediately.

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon's tone was less patient this time, having not yet turned to face the apprentice; the elegance of the alluring scenery beyond the balcony still drawing his attention.

"Master, I am sorry for interrupting your meditation, but you asked that you be informed when the next tour was taking place."

_Tour_? Qui-Gon thought. _Oh, right._ "Yes, I did. Not quite qualifying as an emergency, but those were my instructions. When does it leave?"

"Well...it just did."

Jinn pulled his large frame from his cross-legged position and grabbed his robe from where it lay on his bed.

"Obi-Wan, I told you tell me _before_ the tour happened, not after it was already in progress."

"I tried, Master," The boy jogged to keep up with the long strides of his teacher as they were out of the suite and traversing the halls toward the landing platform. In the distance, the open-top tour ship sped off toward it's destination. The purple robe of the Crown Prince easily visible as it flowed brightly in early morning light.

"I tried. They only told me about three minutes ago and only when I was down to get breakfast for us. I didn't have my comm and well...they didn't wish to wait. Honestly, I don't think they would've waited regardless. The Prince...he does not like you, Master."

Another sigh from the big Jedi as he watched the ship vanish from sight. "No, I do not believe that he does. However, that is no excuse to defer us from our assignment here. We were called here to help them. We cannot help them if we cannot tour the surrounding area to determine the cause the problem flooding. This is the third time we have asked of the tour and the third time they have circumvented around us."

The pair moved, prepared to return to their suite.

"What should we do, Master?"

Qui-Gon studied the boy curiously. "Is that butter in your braid, Obi-Wan?"

Reaching up, Kenobi drew a hand over the long twist of hair, revealing a yellow glob of sweet butter mushed into the weave. Obi-Wan felt his face flush briefly. "Yes, sweet honey butter. I guess in my rush to get back to tell you, I stuffed the butter-covered muffin into my mouth and my braid was tangled in. You should try it, Master. The butter, not the braid thing of course."

A gentle laugh from the big Jedi. Obi-Wan was pleased that his master was not too upset with their current situation.

"Perhaps I should, Padawan. We did not travel to the Outer Rim for nothing, and since the Prince chooses not to speak with me and we

are apparently not actually wanted for assistance, we shall have

breakfast together in the dining hall. Where we are well visible. I know

the Prince prefers us to stay in the shadows - hence our room being the further possible distance from anything - but if he wishes to treat us with obvious disrespect..."

"Actually, Master, he does speak to me. Well, he speaks down to me, but technically..."

"You are my apprentice, Obi-Wan. Disrespect to one is disrespect to both. And no one should ever speak down to you. Choose your side, and choose wisely, Padawan."

A smirk and Obi-Wan came to stand at Qui-Gon's right at the entrance to the forbidden dining hall. "That is an easy decision, Master. Where shall we sit?"

"Why, at the center table of course."

Visible to all. The Prince had never officially told the Jedi why he preferred their presence not to be all that noticeable. He'd sought out Jedi assistance. But once Jinn and Kenobi arrived, the man took an instant disliking to Qui-Gon; something that Obi-Wan found odd. Qui-Gon was one of the finest ambassadors in the Jedi Order. The man had the uncanny ability to get along with anyone and everyone. There were the occasional sparring politicians of course, but even then Qui-Gon was well respected, if perhaps ignored. So this was all very perplexing.

In the meantime, both Jedi were hungry and the food here on Kirtania was amazingly delicious. Their robes flowed as they strode confidently into the spacious dining hall, ignoring the eyes all around and the whispers of whatever. The center of the hall held several tables, one of which happened to be available.

"After you, Master." Obi-Wan motioned for his teacher to sit.

"Thank you, Padawan."

A moment passed before a 3PO droid came to receive their breakfast order. The droid could care less if they were Jedi, royalty or vagrants. It had only one function in it's job and that was to take breakfast orders and serve those orders.

Obi-Wan made sure he ordered an extra serving of the sweet honey butter for himself.

"I do believe we've gotten the attention of the Palace residents, Master."

Eyes all around watched, followed and gawked at the Jedi. Some glaring directly at them, others sheltering their stares of curiosity. One young human hurried toward them, much at the horror of his mother. He was small with long blond hair and a big grin. "Jedi!" He said happily as he approached Obi-Wan and quickly grabbed for the long padawan braid.

"Well, Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon began, amused. "At least someone likes us."

The tiny boy squealed in delight as Obi-Wan lowered his head to allow the boy to feel the braided hair. Small hands reached higher, wanting to feel the spiky hair on the learner's head. There was no short hair anywhere in this city that the Jedi had seen, so Obi-Wan appearance was quite unique. Giggling, the boy touched his hand on and off the apprentice's head, bouncing on and off the fuzzy spikes.

"See, Padawan? The apprentice hairstyle serves a purpose after all." Qui-Gon was enjoying the moment. Obi-Wan had always been good with children. A natural teacher he'd be one day; always treating the young ones with respect and dignity...and fun, never speaking down to them as so many tended to do with the youngest. Pride filled the big Jedi seeing how this once troubled boy had become such an extraordinarily well rounded young man.

The mother slowed her steps as she approached the pair, softly calling to her son. "Herron, come now. Leave the ambassadors to their breakfast."

"It's no trouble, Madam." Obi-Wan said, his tone pleasant. "Young Herron here is more than welcome to visit with us. I don't mind..."

Before Obi-Wan could finish his sentence, the little one was pulled away. Clearly unhappy, but he waved goodbye to his new Jedi friend regardless. Obi-Wan sat up, exchanged a glance with Qui-Gon and then continued through his breakfast.

"They are very strange here, Master, and I say that knowing we've been in some unusual situations before. I don't understand if they're afraid of us or just don't like us, nor why we were even called here to begin with. But..." Another half muffin he shoved into his mouth, "At least the food is good."

"I don't know, Obi-Wan. It is very strange. That little Herron was very excited to visit with you. Perhaps his mind isn't yet formed to have a negative opinion of us; contaminated by adults."

As they enjoyed their breakfast, despite the wary eyes on them, another small child escaped a parent and hurried over to Obi-Wan. Maybe Herron has inspired her as she too giggled toward and touched Obi-Wan's braid and short hair...right before she was gathered up and hurried off, just like Herron had been.

Raised eyebrows as Obi-Wan shared another look with his master.

Qui-Gon responded with a shrug. "You are very good with them, Padawan. You show the patience that I've known is inside you, but that has rarely been seen."

There was good humor in the remark and Obi-Wan met it with his own blend. "Another teaching moment, Master? You do have the uncanny ability to find those moments in the most remote of times."

"Just wait until you are a teacher, Padawan, and your _own_ apprentice..."

"I know, I know. I will deserve what I get, right, Master?"

"You deserve nothing but good, my young apprentice. But that doesn't necessarily mean it's what you'll receive in return."

"I am not that bad, am I?"

"Humor an old man, Obi-Wan. No, you are growing every day and becoming a fine Jedi. I think...oh, wait. Here comes another one. Look to your left."

A smile lit Obi-Wan's face as another little boy, followed by two more children, sprinted toward him. Parents hustled after the quick moving forms but could not reach them until they'd each tugged on the braid and patted the hair. As happy as the children were however, the parents seemed to be edging from unpleased to upset to even...angry?

Seeing the polar opposite in the older faces as was on the children's was beginning to make Obi-Wan anxious. He didn't have any issue with the children bothering him, but the parents clearly saw things differently and he didn't want the situation to escalate.

Motioning toward Qui-Gon, he said, "Perhaps we should leave the hall, Master. I do not wish to upset the masses. The children are pleased, but I am becoming the ire of the parents."

"Very well. I can feel your worry. You're probably correct. No need to pull the entire Palace into chaos by simply allowing a child to say hello. We should return to our suite and re-examine our need to remain on this planet. When the Price returns, I would like a meeting with him. If we are here only as show, we will head home."

"I agree." Obi-Wan stood and began following Qui-Gon, but hurried back to snatch the extra muffins and sweet butter. As he left, several of the children waved a joyful goodbye to him. A gesture that he happily returned. The adults of course, remained grumpy and reclusive.

—-

"Master, the Prince has agreed to meet with us in an hour," Obi-Wan said the following morning at sunrise.

"Very well. Did you agree to it?"

"I did. He called me 'boy' and told me to run along to my keeper." A look and a shrug. "I only bowed, thanked him and left the room."

"Good. No need to give him any ammunition to use against us. Boy."

In another unusually humorous mood, Qui-Gon winked at his apprentice, catching a smile on the young man's face.

That good mood disappeared when the Jedi approached the meeting room only to be told to wait. They waited. Long moments passed. An hour passed. Other's gathered outside of the meeting room. Either waiting to hold court with him or...

The doors of the room opened widely and the Prince strode out, flanked by his court, commanders, servants and at least a group of forty other persons. The purple robe flowed briskly as the Price walked, head high, dismissing the Jed as he marched toward, past and beyond the two ambassadors. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan remained true to their titles and respect for all, bowing as the party moved on and then shared in a knowing look once all had vanished beyond the long adjacent hallway.

"Master?"

"Let's go home, Obi-Wan."

"I was hoping you would say that. The Prince is only using us to display power. That he can invite what the galaxy sees as the most powerful - the Jedi - and then dismiss them just like that. Arrogance and power are dangerous things."

"Indeed. Your assessment of the situation is correct. Well done. We will get our things and leave within the hour."

"If I may, Master..."

"Yes, you can go to the dining hall and get more muffins and sweet butter. Hurry though. And don't get stopped by the children. Oh and bring me some of the same. That butter is quite delicious."

—-

The doors to their small transport ship opened and the Jedi prepared to board. A racket at the loading bay doors got their attention. The Prince. Apparently coming to protest their premature departure.

"Jedi. You have not accomplished what you were called here for. You will remain until you do so."

Qui-Gon bowed politely and then moved to board the ship, leaving Obi-Wan to handle the situation, knowing it would insult the Prince greatly to have just a lowly 'boy' address him in departure. Giving Obi-Wan a glance and a single word,"Padawan", Qui-Gon disappeared into the ship.

"Yes, Master. Your Majesty, Prince Telbolt." He addressed the man with a bow. "We have concluded that our presence here is neither wanted nor needed. Therefore, we are returning to Coruscant in order to serve others who _are_ in need. Should you require our assistance in the future, it will be rejected by the Jedi Council. We are not pawns, Sir. We serve to help. I am not simply a 'boy' who is 'kept'. I am am ambassador. Our wish is that you take lessons from the young children of your city, like Herron there." Obi-Wan pointed and waved to the little boy who had come to see them off. "He is kind and generous. Something you should aspire to be as ruler. Something that the adults of your city seem to have lost. The children are wise, Prince Telbot. They could show you a thing or two about decency and maturity. We take our leave now. Good day to you, Sir."

Another wave to Herron and Obi-Wan retreated into the ship where Qui-Gon was at the controls and igniting the engines. Obi-Wan managed the co-pilot chair.

"A bit on the melodramatic side, don't you think, Obi-Wan?"

"Perhaps. But they _should_ listen to their children, Master. Once word gets out about Telbot's antics and attitude, there will be few who will wish to reach out to assist him when it truly _is_ critical. He puts his entire city in danger by acting only with arrogance."

The ship lifted from the port and sped off. Qui-Gon left the chair for a moment and returned with breakfast in hand.

Obi-Wan laughed at the handful of muffins and sweet butter that returned piled in the big Jedi's arms. He gave his master a peculiar look.

"What?" Qui-Gon said. "I'm hungry and we have a very long flight home."

"We should ration it out, Master."

"Do you truly think I would eat eight muffins in one sitting?"

"They are _that_ good."

"Hmm. Very true. Here." A slab of sweet butter splayed on a sliced muffin was handed to the younger Jedi. "If nothing else during this unproductive assignment, we have this. And good company." Qui-Gon toasted the muffin to his apprentice. "And a few lessons learned as well."

"Quite a few. I'd say we should never return here again, but..." Obi-Wan held up the fattening bite of goodness in his hand. "This may be worth the trip."

With the ship now on auto, the pair sat back to enjoy breakfast and the company of the other. It's all they'd had on this strange Outer Rim journey. It had seemed to be enough.

* * *

END


End file.
